<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through thick and thin by Preather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043545">Through thick and thin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preather/pseuds/Preather'>Preather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, G!p Tobin, Omorashi, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preather/pseuds/Preather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Christen have a day off and what do you do on a day off?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through thick and thin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have to pee,” Christen said, bouncing her leg and shoving her hands between her legs. Not that it helped a ton with the diaper between her legs. It wasn’t too bulky, but it wasn’t as thin as her regular underwear.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Please let me go pee,” Christen pleaded, and Tobin chuckled, setting her wine glass on the coffee table.</p><p>“Baby, you asked me to not let you use the bathroom,” Tobin said, leaning back into the couch and settling an arm behind Christen on the back of it. “You change your mind?”</p><p>“No,” Christen shook her head, taking a few deep breaths as a wave of desperation rolled over her. “But I have to pee really bad.”</p><p>“Want me to take your mind off of it, Sweetheart?” Tobin asked, but in lieu of an answer, Christen was leaning over to kiss her squarely on the mouth, clumsy and shaking as she tried to keep everything in.</p><p>Tobin was always up for anything sex-wise, and while this wasn’t a thing, she thought she was into, she was happy to see Christen indulging herself. They had been together for a while when Christen admitted to having this kink.</p><p>They kissed for a bit longer when Christen pushed Tobin back with a hand on her chest, hissing and shoving her other hand between her legs.</p><p>“Oh, I have to pee,” Christen breathed, closing her eyes. “It’s really bad.”</p><p>“Yeah, Honey?” Tobin asked, rubbing a hand down her back. “How bad?”</p><p>Christen bit his lip, squirming in his seat.</p><p>“I-I don’t think I’ll make it to the bathroom,” Christen mumbled, her legs shaking. “Tobin, I’m going to wet my pants.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Tobin asked, leaning close to nibble on Christen’s ear. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. You gonna wet your pants for me?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Christen groaned, feeling herself leak and wetting the diaper slightly. She cut off the stream with some effort. “I just leaked a little.”</p><p>“Sounds like you have to go really bad, Honey,” Tobin whispered, her mouth sounding wet in Christen’s ear and not helping her predicament.</p><p>“Toby,” she whined, holding herself tight as she felt another leak. “Oh God, I can’t hold it. I’m gonna wet my pants.”</p><p>“What do you need from me, Honey?” Tobin asked, and Christen sucked in a deep breath. She reached out and grabbed one of Tobin’s hands, shoving it between her legs to help her hold. Her leggings made it easier to put pressure on her cunt, but she was still at the end of her rope.</p><p>“I’m gonna wet my pants,” Christen gasped, feeling Tobin’s hand grip her. “Tobin, I’m going to pee myself, oh God.”</p><p>“Go ahead, Honey, you don’t have to wait,” Tobin said, taking her free hand and brushing some of her hair back out of her flushed face.</p><p>“I-I can make it, maybe,” Christen whimpered, but her clenching her thighs together told Tobin otherwise. “Oh fuck, no I can’t, I’m going to have an accident. Oh my God, I’m about to wet my pants.”</p><p>“That’s okay, Sweetheart, accidents happen,” Tobin said, kissing her forehead. “That’s what diapers are for, right?”</p><p>“Toby,” Christen gasped, feeling herself start to leak again, and this time she didn’t stop. It was just a trickle, a steady leak into the padding, but she couldn’t stop it no matter how hard she tried. “I can’t help it, I can’t stop. I’m having an accident!”</p><p>“Yeah, Sweetheart?” Tobin asked against her temple. “It’s okay, have an accident. Wet your pants for me, you don’t have to stop.”</p><p>Christen felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes as she felt the trickle turn into a stream, and finally she was wetting herself full force. She moaned at the feeling of the diaper expanding.</p><p>“Oh, God, Tobin,” Christen moaned. “Fuck, I’m wetting myself. I’m wetting my pants.”</p><p>Tobin growled in her ear as she felt the diaper warm up and expand. She kept her hand pressed to Christen’s leggings, feeling it get wet warm under her touch.</p><p>After a moment, she felt her hand getting wet, and she looked down at Christen’s lap to see the grey leggings were wet around the edges of the diaper. She was peeing so much her diaper was leaking now.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, I can’t stop,” Christen groaned, trying desperately to make it stop. She got to her feet quickly, and the leaks started to drip down her legs fast. “Oh God, I’m peeing myself.”</p><p>Tobin watched as the leaks started to form a puddle around Christen’s bare feet, and she tried so hard to stop it, grabbing at the front of the diaper and squeezing her legs together, but it was to no avail. Christen’s face was flushed, and she kept moaning and groaning with relief.</p><p>Tobin gripped her hips and pulled her down so she was straddling her as she pissed herself, and they kissed as Tobin felt her own lap getting wet.</p><p>“Tobin,” Christen gasped, trying to squeeze her legs together, but it was no use with Tobin between her knees. She looked down between them and saw pee pouring from her crotch and soggy diaper, watched as the stream tapered off to a trickle, then to just a few drops sloshing from the flooded diaper.</p><p>“Oh, God, Tobin,” Christen panted. “I just had an accident. I had to pee so bad, I’m sorry-“</p><p>“No apologizing, Sweetheart,” Tobin said, reaching down between them to palm at the wet material. She Grinded up into the wetness, her cock having been hard for ages. She set a steady pace, her cock grinding into Christen’s wet leggings and diaper. More pee leaving the soggy diaper every time she trusted upwards.</p><p>“Chris!” She shouted minutes later, her hips stuttering as she came into her own equally wet pants.</p><p>“That was incredible,” Christen panted, leaning her forehead on Tobin’s shoulder. She made a move to get up and clean, but Tobin stopped her.</p><p>“Don’t get off yet,” Tobin mumbled, squirming under Christen. Christen pulled back and raised a brow at her.</p><p>Watching Christen dance in her seat and talk about how badly she needed to pee had made Tobin’s drinks catch up with her, and she had been feeling it too. It took her a moment, mentally, to push past the wall in her brain, but when she did, felt herself spurt a bit of pee into her underwear.</p><p>“Christen, Honey, I’m about to piss my pants,” Tobin panted, the need increasing now that she had gotten a taste of relief. “Oh, fuckin fuck, I’m gonna piss right here.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tobin nodded, trying again to relax. “I’m not gonna make it, if I stand up, I’m gonna break.”</p><p>“Do it, Babe,” Christen breathed in her ear. “Do you want a diaper?”</p><p>Tobin shook her head, though that wasn’t the worst idea, she wasn’t going to be able to get her pants off in time for that. She pushed a little and another spurt showed on the crotch of her jeans.</p><p>“How do you let go so easily?” Tobin groaned, feeling her body tighten up again, the mental block really fighting against her.</p><p>“Practice,” Christen chuckled, leaning in, to kiss Tobin neck. “Need help?”</p><p>“I’m not super sure how you would help with this situation,” Tobin said, furrowing her brows and turning her head to look at the woman in her lap. Christen smirked, an expression that always excited and equally frightened Tobin. Christen reached down between them and pushed her palm on Tobin’s lower abdomen. Tobin felt another long spurt leave her and gasped. “Okay, yeah, that’s helpful.”</p><p>That long spurt didn’t stop, and Tobin felt herself relax as her bladder gave out. She felt her pee pooling beneath her on the couch, wetting her lap and butt.</p><p>“Feel good, huh?” Christen whispered, and Tobin nodded, unable to say anything as she panted. Christen continued to pepper kisses up the side of her neck and meanwhile was grinding hard into her spurting cock. Tobin’s cock was at war as it continued to relieve herself but wanted to get hard again.</p><p>Once she was finally empty, Tobin breathed a sigh of relief. She gripped at Christen’s waist, settling her on her wet lap fully.</p><p>“I understand why you like diapers,” Tobin said, feeling the couch soaking up her pee. “They’re cleaner.”</p><p>“I mean, not all the time,” Christen chuckled, wiggling her hips and feeling a bit more pee leaks out of her diaper, the material unable to soak up anything else.</p><p>“How about we go take a shower?” Tobin asked.</p><p>“Only if you fuck me into the wall when we do….”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>